Peach Fuzz Profiles
by Allenfairytail
Summary: This story will be about Character profiles from peach fuzz, including my OC'S. Feel free to read this. You will find some interesting info about My OC's as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Allen: Hey everyone! I decided to do a Character's profile for my OC's, as well with some Characters from Peach Fuzz for the hell of it anyway. I'll do my best to give out every detail of my OC's as possible ok. For the first Chapter of this, I gonna do Chibisuke's profile. Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Name: Chibisuke**

_**Characteristics**_

**Age: Around 9 years old**

**Birthdate: Unknown(adopted on Valentines day)**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: B**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Blue (Ruby when experience negative emotions) **

**Hair Color: White Snow**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Unusual features: Have sharp canine teeth, eyes changes from Blue to Red when feeling negative emotions.**

_**Personal Status**_

**Martial Status: Single (though heavily hinted that he may have feelings for Amanda)**

**Relatives: Masaka (Foster Mother, deceased), Unnamed mother and father.**

**Alias: Chibi (from Amanda), Sapphire Cupcake (from Masaka), Pretty Boy (from Angelo)**

**

* * *

**

_**Physical Appearance**_

**Chibisuke's most prominent features are his shoulder length, snow-colored hair, with center part and his sharp canine teeth. He also wears a scarf, that is detailed with blue-green scales, was given by his foster mother Masaka. He has two small scars on both sides on his neck, which may be the reason why he wears it all the time. How he got the scars is yet to be revealed. Chibisuke's eyes are completely sapphire blue, but when he feels negative emotions, such as depression, rage and sadness, his eyes changes to Ruby red. **

**

* * *

**

_**Clothing**_

**Chibisuke usually wears casual clothes that are either black, brown and blue, and he usually wears jeans and, depending on what color of his pants he wears, he usually wears a shirt that will match his jeans or any other clothing as well. He also wears a black trench coat with a cloak-like end over his clothes.**

**

* * *

**

_**Personality**_

**Chibisuke** **is a very kind and generous person. He is nice, caring, and well-mannered, always polite. He is quite close to his friends, namely Ichigo and Amanda. Always thinking others before himself, he often put himself in harm's way, mostly from Timothy's bullying, for other people's sake. Chibisuke is surprisenly quite a gentlemen at most times and even shown to be quite a ladies man, despite not knowing about the fact himself. He is also very knowledgeable and, according to Ichigo, he is an honor student.**

**However, there are times that he can be hateful. Whenever he's under pressure, or having overwhelming negative emotions, or having emotional distress, his eyes changes from sapphire blue, to an ruby red colored. In certain situations, that he's experienced with negative emotions, mostly anger or frustration, while he's in a fight, mostly with either Timothy or Philip, his anger and hatred can lead him to go on a blind rage and once that occurs, he will harm **_**ANYTHING**_** in his way and can't tell the difference between friend and foe. **

**While he tends to be caring and calm most of the time, he can be intimidating, stubborn and have a unusual lust of destruction and pain. It is implied that the reason he experience blind rage often is that by being unknownly abandoned by his biological parents and with lost of his first foster mother, Masaka, has took a toll on him and he feels responsible of failing to protect her and is very distraught of her death and he is filled with self-blame as well. On top of that, whenever he sees his friends, especially Amanda, hurt in any way (should it be physically, socially or emotionally), he can be very sensitive and questions about how weak he is whenever he fails to protect someone he deeply cares about and can fall into a deep depression, which can leads to go into his _"negative state", _when his eyes is changed into Ruby red. If he stays in his _"negative state" _for too long, it can lead him to go on a blind rage, which will result in nothing but destruction in it's wake. Plus, whenever he goes back to his "normal state" and sees the destruction that he has caused while being in his "negative state", he also questions on how he lacks of self-control and feels that the next time he's goes on a blind rage whenever he's around his friends, he will caused his friends to fear him or worse, accidently hurt them in the process. This would lead him into thinking that he is dangerous and he thinks that it is best to stay away from his friends and _"family", _to prevent from hurting anybody near him, ever again.**

**Despite his inner turmoil conflicts with his negative emotions, he will do his best to keep helping and protecting his "family" as often as possible, even endangering his life in the process.**

**

* * *

**

_**History**_

**Chibisuke was abandoned by his biological parents when he was still an infant. The reason why he was abandoned is unknown and it's also unknown if his parents are still alive today. He was found and adopted by Masaka and developed a close relationship with her. He met Angelo and Ichigo around 6 or 7 years old and became fast friends. Sometime later after knowing each other, Chibisuke, Ichigo, Angelo and Masaka got into horrible car accident and although that Chibisuke, Ichigo and Angelo survived the accident, Masaka however, did not and sadly died, succumbed to her injuries. Her death affected him very much and with the death of her foster mother, he was once again, an orphan. At some point, he met Felicia, the popstar, and was taken in her care. The circumstances on how and when the two met is yet to be revealed(though it is heavenly implied that they met sometime after Masaka died). It is then that he met Felicia's companions, Alto, Grace, Mimi, Lucy, Pico, Tama and Nana. While traveling with Felicia and her companions, he developed many good relationships with Felicia's companions and looked up Felicia as his second foster mother. He continued traveling with her and her companions until he turned 9, and decided to come home to Ichigo and Angelo. At first, Felicia did not wanted Chibisuke to leave, but in the end, she decided to let him go after Grace said that Chibisuke needs to go to school and have a future for himself. When he came home, he noticed that Ichigo and Angelo build Chibisuke a house for him and Ichigo said that this is a "welcome home" gift for him, which he greatly appreciated. He, along with Ichigo and Angelo, have enrolled themselves in school and it was around this time that they met Amanda, Mimi and Kim and all of them became fast of friends(with the exception of Angelo in some degree) and been living near his friends ever since.**

_**Relationships**_

_**Masaka**_

**Chibisuke was adopted by Masaka, after being abandoned by his biological parents. The moment that he was adopted by her, he immediately grew a strong loving detachment of her. Masaka care Chibisuke's well being and loved him very much. Their relationship was very much like a mother-son relationship. When Masaka died, Chibisuke was very distraught by her death and filled with guilt, not been able to protected her. It was her death that caused him to love and value his friends more that anything and become protective of his friends as well to prevent them from getting hurt or worse, suffered the same fate as his mother did.**

**Every once in a while, he would bring a banquet of flowers and visit Masaka's grave, paying his respects, showing that despite that Masaka died and leaving him all alone, he doesn't blame his mother leaving him and still love her very much.**

_**Ichigo**_

**Chibisuke met Ichigo when he was around 6 or 7 years old. They appears to be good terms at first, but when he came back to from traveling with Felicia and her companions, their relationship grew closer when Ichigo build Chibisuke's house, with the help of Angelo. Ichigo was also the one that comforted Chibisuke when Masaka died and made a promise to look after him. Chibisuke looks up Ichigo as an older brother figure that he never had. Likewise, Ichigo thinks of Chibisuke as a little brother figure that he never had.**

**Their relationship has changed from good friends to close friends(and possibly has evolved into a brotherly relationship).**

_**Angelo**_

**Although there are somewhat little reaction between the two, but it is safe to say that they are good terms with each other despite Chibisuke's dismayed by Angelo's perverted nature. Angelo can acted very perverted and rude at times, but deep down, he does care for Chibisuke's well being, as he agrees to help Ichigo build a house for him and comforted Chibisuke when he lost his mother, Masaka. Chibisuke looks up to Angelo as an older brother also, but due to his perverted behavior, he doesn't look as an older brother as much as he does with Ichigo though. But nevertheless, he does care for Angelo's well being.**

_**Amanda**_

**Chibisuke met Amanda when witnessing her being disliked by her classmates and being bullied by Timothy and Philip. After rescuing her from Timothy and Philip's bulling, he became good friends with her and protected her from harm as well. Ever since that she was saved by Chibisuke, Amanda immediately grew a close attachment and became closer to him from time to time. She greatly appreciates Chibisuke helping her and befriended her as well. Recently, it became clear that Amanda has fallen in love with Chibisuke, due to his friendly and kind nature. Amanda sees Chibisuke as her "knight and shining armor" and want to help him any way she can.**

**Despite denying the rumors and numerous questions about if Chibisuke having feelings for Amanda, he has grew very detached of her and will do anything for her and very enjoys her company. In fact, he even kissed Amanda on her cheek once to cheer her up when she was very sad and depressed. **

**It is heavily implied that Chibisuke may have romantic feelings for Amanda.**

_**Mimi**_

**They appears to be in very good terms with each other. Mimi enjoys making and calling Chibisuke's nicknames, which it doesn't bother him at all and appreciates it and oddly enough, he liked his multiple nicknames that Mimi gave him and seems to care for her well being. It was Mimi that told about Timothy and Philip's reputation and activities around the school. Mimi admitted that Chibisuke is may be**_** "the light and warm feeling that their school needs" **_**and she admits that Chibisuke is**_** "very cute, adorable and surprisenly, very smart as well, being an honor student." **_

**Chibisuke and Mimi does care for each and do their best to help Amanda's well being whenever she is sad or whenever something that is bothering her.**

_**Pikachu**__(From Pokemon, but in his human form)_

**Chibisuke and Pikachu are in good terms with each other since the two met each other in kindergarten and as a result, they are both childhood friends. They used to always hang out with each other and play together. But after when Masaka died, Chibisuke was taken under Felicia's care and because Felicia is a popstar, she traveled around the world and as a result, ceased reaction with Pikachu. After he came back from traveling with Felicia, he revived his friendship with Pikachu and resumed their relationship. Pikachu care for Chibisuke well being and will come for his aid whenever he's in trouble. Chibisuke, likewise, care for Pikachu and feels bad of leaving by himself when he was traveling with Felicia. He felt so bad that he, along with Ichigo and Angelo, build a house for Pikachu, which Pikachu happily accepted his gift. **

**It is hinted that Chibisuke and Pikachu shared brotherly relationship(though not as much as his relationship with Ichigo, but much higher than his relationship with Angelo).**

_**Buneary(From Pokemon, but in her human form)**_

**Chibisuke are in good friendly terms with Buneary. He met Buneary around the same time that he met Pikachu, in kindergarten and as a result, they are both childhood friends, along with Pikachu. He sees her as a good friend and care for her too. He also knows about Buneary's hard boiled crush on Pikachu as well. Whenever he feels down and if Buneary is the one that cheers him up, he would tell Pikachu on what Buneary did to cheer him up, hoping by telling Buneary's actions would make Pikachu relationship with Buneary will evolved and grow closer to each other until eventually, Pikachu may have feelings for Buneary as well, revealing that he greatly supports Buneary efforts to win Pikachu's heart. Buneary greatly appreciates Chibisuke's efforts and support to help her win Pikachu's heart and values him as a true friend.**

**It's very possible that they share a brother-sisterly relationship. **

_**Kim**_

**Like with Angelo, there are somewhat little reactions between the two, but they appears to be in good terms with each other. Chibisuke does care for Kim' s well being due to her being Amanda's best friend and Kim, likewise, care for Chibisuke as well. Chibisuke does appreciated Kim's taste in style in clothing and enjoys shopping with her and getting new clothes. Kim does appreciated Chibisuke's courage and willpower on standing up to Timothy and Philip, which a few can prove such a feat because most of the kids fear him and befriended Amanda, due to everyone make fun of her and being mean to her too, making her life difficult.**

**Chibisuke and Kim are good friends and are looking out for each other.**

_**Timothy**_

**Chibisuke have antagonist feelings towards Timothy, likely due to his fearful reputation around the school and endless bullying towards Amanda. His ill feelings for Timothy has caused him to get into fight and emerged victorious, earing a reputation for himself and humiliating Timothy in the process. Since the day that Chibisuke humiliated him and damaged his reputation, Timothy absolutely hated Chibisuke and grew a powerful lust for revenge. He constantly get into fights with Chibisuke, only to lose everytime. And each time he loses in a fight against Chibisuke, his popularity grows while his reputation get worsens. And each time his reputation worsens, his hatred for Chibisuke grows until it gets out of control and leads to a berserk rage, destroy anything in sight. His hatred is so great, that he even stated that **_**"I'm going to anything to get rid of Chibisuke, even if I have to resort killing him."**_**With that being said, it is shown that he lost to reason and his sole motivation in his life is to get revenge on Chibisuke, by killing him, or doing something very horrific that would results to injuries or worse, possibly death.**

**Their numerous conflicts with each other has caused Chibisuke and Timothy to leave antagonistic feelings between the pair.**

_**Philip**_

**There is little reactions between the two, but it is clear that the two share ill feelings each other, due to the fact that Philip is with Timothy and Chibisuke is interfering with Timothy's **_**"activities and reputation"**_**, thus angering Timothy and if anybody angers Timothy, they will angered him as well. Chibisuke thinks that Philip is nothing but a follower and believed that it's not too late to change and go against, meaning despite that the two share ill feelings against each other, Chibisuke somewhat feels sorry for Philip and does his efforts to help and support to stand up for himself against Timothy. **

**It is hinted that Philip may knows that Chibisuke is helping him to confront Timothy and be free from Timothy's **_**"control"**_**.**

_**Felicia(From Darkstalkers)**_

**After Masaka died, Chibisuke was taken under Felicia's care and begin traveling with her. Chibisuke and Felicia have a close relationship with each other and share a mother-son bond, very much like that Chibisuke shared with Masaka, before she died. Chibisuke looks up to Felicia as another mother figure and loved her very much and appreciate her taking him under her care. Felicia, likewise, care for Chibisuke and loved him very much as much he loved him. She sees Chibisuke as a **_**"son" **_**that she never had and it seems that whenever she is not with him, Felicia gets worried about Chibisuke's well being(possibly because of knowing how the sadness and pain that he had suffered with the lost of Masaka and possibly knowing the fact that he was abandoned as a baby, thinking that no one will love and help Chibisuke). Felicia does her best to comfort Chibisuke's pain of being abandoned and guide him to the right path. She even stated that, "**_**All I want for Chibisuke is to be happy and have a long life filled with joy and happiness. That is good enough for me.**_**"**

**Chibisuke and Felicia love each other very much and Felicia does her best to see Chibisuke as many times as possible. Chibisuke also knows that Felicia is a catwomen and doesn't seems to be bothered by it at all. Chibisuke even admit that Felicia's fur, as he stated "**_**is warm, cozy, soft and makes a perfect pillow**_**." It seems that Chibisuke enjoys Felicia being a catwomen.**

_**Alto**_

**Alto is one of Felicia's companions. Chibisuke has good and warming relationship with Alto and helps her numerous times, due to her shyness. Alto admires Chibisuke and harbors a huge crush on him. She greatly appreciates Chibisuke's support and valves him as one of her few close friends. **

_**Nana and Mimi**_

**Chibisuke has a good and friendly relationship with the twins, Nana and Mimi. He enjoys their easy-going nature and find them "**_**Cute and they makes me smile whenever I'm sad or something is on my mind."**_** Nana and Mimi finds Chibisuke's warming nature as they stated **_**"cute-loving and attractive as his cute appearance." **_**They would always bickered and fight each other for Chibisuke's affection but nevertheless, both values him as a good friend.**

_**Tama(also sometimes called as Nonno)**_

**Chibisuke and Tama are in good terms with each other. Chibisuke somewhat enjoys playing hide and seek with Tama whenever they go to balls and plays and he find a way to find her every time, much to her dismay. Pico enjoys playing her favorite games with Chibisuke and considered him the best player on whenever game that they play and it is seems that they share a friendly rivalry. But despite their rivalry, Pico shares good relationship with Chibisuke and considered him as one of her coolest friends. **

_**Pico**_

**Chibisuke are good friends with Pico. He enjoys playing games with her and sees Pico as a little sister figure to him and cares for her well being. Like wise, Pico enjoys being with Chibisuke and sees him as an older brother figure and it seems that she has feelings for Chibisuke. But whenever the case may be, Pico values her bond with Chibisuke and cares for him deeply.**

_**Lucy**_

**Out of all of Felicia's companions, Chibisuke likes to spend his time with Lucy the most. He looks up to Lucy as an older sister figure to him and seems to love Lucy very much. Lucy likes to comments Chibisuke's looks and his personality and seems to care for him very deeply. Lucy also likes the fact that for his age, Chibisuke is a really good and a very sweet gentlemen and loves to comment on how Chibisuke is quite a ladies man and how girls would fall for a ladies man like him, much to his embarrassment. **

_**Grace**_

**Whenever Lucy isn't around, he spend his time with Grace. He seems to enjoys being with Grace, mostly helping with Alto's shyness and helping her **_**"coming out of her shell."**_** He also sees Grace as older sister figure, the same that he sees Lucy as such. Grace happily appreciates Chibisuke on helping Alto overcoming her shyness. At first, she was unsure if Chibisuke can help Alto overcoming her shyness, due to Alto sees Grace as the only person that she is comfortable with and has a hard time getting along with others. But overtime, Chibisuke's support had helped boosted Alto's self confidence and started to changed a bit, much to her amazement. Grace also knows about Alto's crush on Chibisuke. She greatly cares about Chibisuke's well being and look after him as his guardian, the same way that she looks after Alto like her guardian.**

**

* * *

**

**Allen: That's pretty much it about Chibisuke's profile. If you have any questions about Chibisuke or any other of my OC'S, feel free to ask ok. Also please review on how you liked and tell me if a made a couple or a few mistakes on this profile. Tell me and i'll do my best ot fix it ok. Next profile that I'm thinking on doing is between Angelo or Ichigo. You will know when I update another chapter. Anyway, with that being said, bid you farewell and happy reading to you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen: Hey everyone! This profile will be about Angelo, My Other OC. This was kind of hard to figure out about his past, but I managed to pull it out in the end though. Enjoy!**

**Name: Angelo**

_**Characteristics**_

**Age: Around 10 years old.**

**Birthdate: April 7****th**

**Gender: Male**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Eye Color: Dark-Green Emerald**

**Hair Color: Scarlet Red**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Unusual features: Have two "egos" (meaning, he has two personalities)**

_**Personal Status**_

**Martial Status: Single (but has a complicated relationship with Mimi)**

**Relatives: Raki (Father), Teresa (Mother, deceased), Rebecca (twin sister)**

**Alias: Pervert Baka (by Ichigo)**

**

* * *

**

_**Physical Appearance**_

**Angelo's most prominent features is his spiked in back style, crimson red hair. He has light gray, mixed with light colored eyes and has one scar that is located one his forehead, that is covered by his hair.**

_**Clothing**_

**Angelo wears casual clothes most of the time. In special cases, he wears elegant clothing to impressed and make girls around him attractive and love struck. His does this to make Mimi to noticed him, his crush. But due to Mimi having feelings for Ichigo, this always fails.**

**

* * *

**

_**Personality**_

**For the most part, Angelo has two personalities. His **_**Light**_** side of his personality is that he's kind, caring, always willing to help others around him. His **_**Negative**_** side of his personality is that he's short tempered, cunning, selfish and a pervert.**

**Most of the time in his life, his Negative side of his personality takes hold of his Light side. This is because of what happened in his past that was involved with his mother and sister. Even though he has conflicted with his inner self, he has yet spoken word about his past, fearing that upon telling them would cause his friends to turned back on him, just like his father.**

**While Angelo is selfish, pervert, arrogant, and cunning most of the time. However, deep down, he is really hurt and heartbroken about what happened to his family. While tend to be nice and get rid of his old bad habits, his negative side always win his Light side over him.**

**However, Angelo's is currently doing his best to "rid" his perverted nature and try to bond with his friends.**

**

* * *

**

_**History**_

**Angelo had a normal and happy life with his parents and his twin sister Rebecca. However, one day when Angelo was five years old**_**, **_**his happy life came to an end when his father came home, high and addicted to drugs and brought another woman (possibly a hooker or a striper), revealing that he was cheating on his mother. When Angelo saw this, he went upstairs to informed his mother. However, his father came and blocked the way and started assaulting Angelo. After he was beaten, his father grabbed a knife and cut his forehead. Angelo never got it looked at, thus, giving birth of the scar that he has of his forehead. Angelo then was taken by his father to a nearby strip club and was forced to watched **_**"disturbing" and disgusting"**_** stuff involving between his father and his new "girlfriend". What happened or what Angelo witness is unknown, but whatever it was, had **_**"traumatized"**_** him and this was the incident that gave **_**"birth"**_** of his dark "**_**ego**_**". After coming home, still traumatized, Angelo's mother and his father got into a major fight. Rebecca then comforted Angelo, with little success. However, things turned for the worse when Angelo started to have an heart attack. Later, it was revealed that Angelo has cocaine in his body, due to being injected by his father while being knocked out from the assault. Angelo's mother then abandoned the argument and took him and her daughter to a nearby hospital to save her son's life. Angelo's father, who was still high and anger, went after his wife and his two kids. Angelo's father and mother engaged in car chased and it caught attention of the police. Before reaching the hospital, Angelo's father then mortally wounded his wife and the car crashed. Angelo's mother, who was still alive from the gun wound that she received, took Angelo and Rebecca and using every inch of her life, took her kids to the hospital. Before Angelo's father prepare his gun to kill his wife, he was however, arrested from the police. Angelo's mother managed to reached the hospital and managed to save Angelo's live, though upon arriving there she collapsed from the massive lost of blood and died. Even the doctors did their best efforts to save her, but it was no good. When Angelo regained his health back and awoke, Rebecca told the news about what happened to their mother. Heartbroken by his mother death and sacrifice to save his life, his brought a deep hatred towards his father. With his mother gone, and his father being arrested and possibly spending his life in prison(what sentence or punishment that his father received for his crimes is unclear, but given how he killed his wife, nearly killed Angelo, and possibly wanted the motive to kill Rebecca as well, combined with assault, child abuse and drug charges, it is likely that Angelo's father is facing, or will be facing life in prison, or facing the death penalty, currently on death row),and with Rebecca is the only family member that he has left, Angelo and Rebecca lived together in sadness and grief, but managed to get by due to them getting closer and closer with each other, from time to time. At some point, he met Chibisuke and Ichigo and it was this incident that changed the outlook of his life and was truly happy with his friends. However, just as he was enjoying his carefree life with Chibisuke and Ichigo, Rebecca then fell ill and was taken by a nearby hospital. It was later revealed that Rebecca has caught an unknown illness. The only way to cure her was to find an organ donor with the same blood type as Rebecca to save her, as her illness was damaging her organs. Angelo, upon hearing the news about her sister, was grief stricken upon his sister's fate. But, as all hope was lost, the doctors managed to find an organ donor and managed to save Rebecca. However, there was a catch. Although her life was saved, she was still weak for to move around on a regular day basis, due to the her illness had plagued her with mobility problems on her legs. Despite the news of her legs, Angelo promised Rebecca to come see her and mail her letters whenever he get the chance. With one final hug they share, Angelo went his separate ways and moved closer to his friends, Ichigo and Chibisuke. During Chibisuke absence(with the latter of being with Felicia after his mother died), It is likely that he build his new house with the help of Ichigo and was present when Chibisuke came back. He, along with his friends, has enrolled themselves in school and met Mimi, Amanda and Kim and have living in peace with his friends ever since. **

**

* * *

**

_**Relationships**_

_**Teresa**_

**Teresa is Angelo's mother. Angelo loved his mother very dearly and wanted be with her always. Teresa, likewise, loved Angelo and in fact, her love was so great, that after getting shot and injured by her husband, Raki, she used the remaining of her life to save Angelo when his was dying from the drugs that was injected from his father. Although she managed to reach the hospital, thus saving her son's life, this was her last act that she did, as she died due to massive blood loss and fatigue. Angelo was grief-stricken upon her death and sacrifice. **

**He missed his mother deeply and wanted to see her again.**

_**Raki**_

**Raki is Angelo's cold-hearted father. It is understood that Angelo loved his father before he went mad and became addicted to drugs. Now after traumatized and nearly being killed by him, and in addition of losing his mother at the hands of his father, Angelo now hates him more than anything in his life. Even though that it was the last time that Angelo saw his father on that fateful night that he lost his mother and nearly died, he still harbors hatred feelings at his father and he once said that **_**"he deserves to die for what he did"**_**.**

**According to Angelo himself, should he ever meet his father again, he will kill his father make him pay for what he has done to his family.**

_**Rebecca**_

**Rebecca is Angelo's beloved twin sister. Before that fateful night, Angelo was close with his sister and love her very dearly. Rebecca, like wise, also was close with his brother and loved Angelo very much. After they became orphans, they grew closer and lived in peace, supporting each other. When Rebecca had fallen ill, Angelo visited her everyday in the hospital and when she was cured by her illness, Angelo was relived and stated that he will keep his promise of visiting her and sending her letter while he is away.**

**Angelo and Rebecca love each other very deeply.**

_**Chibisuke**_

**Although there are somewhat little reaction between the two, but it is safe to say that they are good terms with each other despite Chibisuke's dismayed by Angelo's perverted nature. Angelo can acted very perverted and rude at times, but deep down, he does care for Chibisuke's well being, as he agrees to help Ichigo build a house for him and comforted Chibisuke when he lost his mother, Masaka. Chibisuke looks up to Angelo as an older brother also, but due to his perverted behavior, he doesn't look as an older brother as much as he does with Ichigo though. But nevertheless, he does care for Angelo's well being.**

**Seeing how Chibisuke's sadness kind of reminds Angelo when he was younger, when lost his mother. As such, he made a promise that he will look after Chibisuke and will protect him, showing how much he cares Chibisuke as his "younger brother".**

_**Ichigo**_

**Angelo met Ichigo around the same time when Chibisuke met Ichigo and Angelo himself. Angelo cared Ichigo at some degree, though he has a rivalry with him, mainly because that Mimi has feelings for Ichigo, his "beloved" as he called it. Ichigo is constantly annoyed by Angelo's behavior as a pervert and his selfishness. However, he does care for Angelo and look after him.**

**Despite many conflicts that they have in the past, it is implied that deep down, they deeply care for each other and will work together if the situation calls for it.**

_**Mimi**_

**Angelo sees Mimi as his "beloved" as he called it, but they are in somewhat good terms with each other. Angelo tries constantly to impress and make Mimi fall for him and returned his feelings. Mimi, likewise, sees Angelo as a good friend, but clueless about Angelo's feelings. **

**However, it was later reveled that she don't feel the same way as Angelo and has feelings for Ichigo, much to his dismay. Despite this, the two seems to be still good friends.**

_**Amanda**_

**Little is known about the relationship between the two. However, it has shown that Angelo are friends with Amanda and knows about her crush on Chibisuke and he sometimes teased her about hit. Like wise, Amanda sees Angelo as her friend, but she is a little, if not somewhat afraid of him, due to his perverted nature.**

_**Kim**_

**Angelo has a "love and hate" relationship with Kim. Angelo's perverted nature annoys Kim to no end and he enjoys it too as well. Despite this, they seem to care for each and it is hinted that Kim may have feelings for Angelo, although never show it because of Angelo's perverted behavior.**

_**Pikachu**__**(From Pokemon, but in his human form)**_

**Little is known about Angelo's relationship with Pikachu. However, given by that they are getting along so far in the story, they appears in good friendly terms.**

_**Buneary**__**(From Pokemon, but in her human form)**_

**Little is known about Angelo's relationship with Buneary. However given by that they are getting along so in the story, they are in good terms.**

**

* * *

That's about it for Angelo's profile. Have any questions about Angelo, feel free to ask. Next Person is Ichigo, My Last OC in the story. Anyway, i'll see you next time on Peach Fuzz profiles! Farewell!  
**


End file.
